


Warmth

by entanglednow



Category: Being Human
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mitchell sleeps</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

  
Halfway through an old episode of CSI George notices that Annie is watching him.

He turns his head - but she's not looking at him she's looking at where - oh. At some point Mitchell's slide across the couch has ended in sleep. He's curved into George's side, all hair and scarf and warm breath against his shoulder.

George hadn't noticed.

Annie throws him a look, tongue shoved between her teeth, and George is pretty sure he knows exactly what she's thinking.

He tries to look put upon, but he suspects it's completely transparent.

Annie slithers upright, silently, and sets her cup down on the floor.

"That's me for the night," she tells him under her breath, gives him one last smile, and a huff of confusing amusement. Then she drifts away, heads upstairs. To - maybe not sleep, maybe just to be by herself, to recharge, or whatever it is that ghosts do when they're not wandering around. George isn't quite as comfortable asking her.

Though he still tends to blurt things out if he's curious, only wondering afterwards if he's said something awful and stupid.

Usually he has...said something awful and stupid.

He hears her feet on the stairs. Sometimes she makes noise when she walks, sometimes she doesn't. Mitchell's suggested that maybe it's to do with how much she's _feeling_ at the time -

Mitchell's arm moves, just a little, it shifts forward, hand dropping from his own knee to rest somewhere in the couch.

George stays very still for a second, but he doesn't move again.

He's not always comfortable asking questions. Oh he's fairly sure Mitchell wouldn't mind. They've been through this so many times they've probably got the awkward conversations down perfectly. Well he does, not so much Mitchell. Mitchell's immune to awkwardness he mostly just grins until George completely loses the thread of conversation and gives in. George should probably name that. He should probably call it Mitchell's surrender tactic.

But the little things he tends not to ask. The little things sometimes he just quietly notices in moments like this. Where Mitchell's sprawled over him with not the slightest worry about personal space. But then they've never really had personal space issues. There's never been a time George has noticed Mitchell being too close and thought 'hang on, this is a little inappropriate.' He's not quite sure why...

But, yes, the little things, like the fact Mitchell is just a few degrees colder than normal people. The way his pulse is steady and strong but slow and the way he breathes, just like normal people breathe. The way that it's warm.

Also, his hair really is very soft.

But that's not a vampire thing, that's just a Mitchell thing.

The longer he lays on George the warmer he gets.


End file.
